Close call
Instructions Use the up arrow key to go up and try to avoid the red lines. Changelog Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Future Plans None. Videos and Screenshots Download Unfortunately, I cannot give you the QR codes because I cannot download apps on this pc, But i will give you the lines of code. Pnltype"off" @reset clear spd=.01 L5=rnd(26) L4=Rnd(26) L3=rnd(26) L2=rnd(26) L1=rnd(26) p1=22 menu=9 menu2=9 menu3=9 losem=9 lv=1 @menu color 1,4 cls locate 11,9 print" play" locate 11,10 print" exit" locate 11,menu color 14 print "-" if button(2)and 1 then beep 9:menu=menu-1 if button(2)and 2 then beep 9:menu=menu+1 if button(2)and 16 then beep 9:goto @menubc if menu 8 then menu=9 if menu 11 then menu=10 wait 1 goto @menu @menubc if menu 9 then goto @menu2 if menu 10 then end Goto @menu @menu2 cls color 1,4 locate 12,9 print" easy" locate 12,10 print" medium" locate 12,11 print" hard" locate 12,12 print" extreme" locate 12,13 print" exact amount" locate 12,menu2 print"-" if button(2)and 1 then beep 9:menu2=menu2-1 if button(2)and 2 then beep 9:menu2=menu2+1 if button(2)and 16 then beep8:goto @menu2bc if menu2 8 then menu2=9 if menu2 14 then menu2=13 wait 1 goto @menu2 @menu2bc if menu2 9 then spd=.2 if menu2 10 then spd=.4 if menu2 11 then spd=.8 if menu2 12 then spd=4 if menu2 13 then wait 10:goto @ea Goto @play2 @play2 L1=rnd(26) L2=rnd(26) L3=rnd(26) L4=rnd(26) L5=rnd(26) @play color13,1 cls print"LV: "LV L1=L1+spd L2=L2+spd L3=L3+spd L4=L4+spd L5=L5+spd locate L1,1 print"-------" locate L2,6 print"-------" Locate L3,11 print"-------" Locate L4,16 print"-------" Locate L5,21 print"-------" Color 9 Print 'Alien ship"^" If button()and 1 then p1=p1-1 if L1>25 then L1=0 if L2>25 then L2=0 if L3>25 then L3=0 if L4>25 then L4=0 if L5>25 then L5=0 If P1 0 then goto @win If p1 21 then gosub @Lc1 if P1 16 then gosub @lc2 If P1 11 then gosub @Lc3 If p1 6 then gosub @Lc4 If P1 1 then gosub @lc5 wait 5 Goto @play @Lc1 if L5>9 and L5<17 then goto @lose return @lc2 If L4>9 and L4<17 then goto @lose Return @lc3 If L3>9 and L3<17 then goto @lose return @lc4 If L2>9 and L2<17 then goto @lose return @lc5 If L1>9 and L1<17 then goto @lose return @lose Beep 10 @lose2 Color 13,1 Score=Lv-1 Locate 0,0 print "Score: "score locate 12,7 print" You lose" locate 12,8 Print "retry?" Locate 12,9 print " yes" Locate 12,10 Print " No" color 9 Locate 12,losem Print"-" if button(2) and 1 then losem=losem-1 if button(2) and 2 then losem=losem+1 if button(2) and 16 then Goto @losebc wait 1 Goto @lose2 @losebc if losem 9 then goto @reset If losem 10 then end goto @lose2 @win beep 7 locate 12,9 print"you win" p1=22 lv=lv=1 spd=spd=.1 wait 30 goto @play2 @ea Cls locate 12,9 Print spd if button() and 1 then spd=spd+.01 if button() and 2 then spd=spd-.01 if button(2) and 4 then spd=spd-1 if button(2) and 8 then spd=spd+1 if button(2) and 16 then goto @play2 wait 1 goto @ea License No license applied as of now Notes Sorry that the code is all bunched up, I couldn't find a solution. Credits Miniprogrammer02 Category:Programs Category:Games